Complicated
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The story beetween Vicenzo & Natalia of the program Tv Dancing with the starsVicenzoxNatalia


COMPLICATED

Sono qui davanti al teatro … oggi è il giorno della prima del tuo spettacolo … il tuo musical. Ecco ti vedo uscire e vedo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto e detto in quei magici 5 mesi. Torno indietro con la memoria i ricordi riaffiorano nella mia mente … e poi quella notte … quel unica notte … quel amore … quella passione … tutto consumato in una sola notte ed ora tra le mia braccia ne stringo il frutto … rido e poi ti vedo con lei … siete a braccetto, tutti vi fotografano e vi chiamano … lei stringe quel anello al dito e io stringo nostra figlia che tu non sai nemmeno di avere. Tu sei stato il primo a mostrarmi la verità a sciogliere quel iceberg che albergava nel mio cuore ed ora quello che sono lo devo solo a te. Tu ti volti e mi vedi, il tuo viso è stupito … ti chiedi chi sia quella bambina, ma subito ne riconosci i tratti mediterranei che stonano con me che la tengo in braccio. La distanza tra noi ormai è incolmabile … ma quello che risiede nei nostri cuori non ci separerà mai 

Mi volto e me ne vado mentre i tuoi occhi mi seguono … le mie lacrime scendono amare mentre una manina gentile me le asciuga 

"Cosa c'è mamma?"

Le sorrido … non riesco a rispondere ma in cuor suo ha capito quella verità che mi porterò come un macigno per sempre dentro di me … Non smetterò mai di amarti … 

La notte si stava appena facendo spazio in casa Titova, Natalia stava mettendo a letto Anastasia che non sembrava volersi addormentare ma dopo due letture della sua fiaba preferita crollò tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Improvvisamente il campanello di casa suonò.

Chi sarà a quest'ora? 

Pensava tra sé e sé Natalia.

Quando aprì la porta rimase sorpresa.

"Vincenzo? Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Posso entrare?"

Natalia si guardò dietro, indecisa sul da farsi.

"La bambina è a letto?"

"Ehm … sì! Quindi non credo che …"

"Farò pianissimo!"

Natalia era molto titubante se farlo entrare oppure no, ma alla fine cedette.

"Dimmi cosa ci fai qui? A quest'ora?"

"Ho accompagnato Benedetta all'aeroporto e al ritorno passavo di qui … quindi …"

"Benedetta? La tua ragazza? E' già partita? Domani è Natale!"

"Lo so ma non poteva trattenersi, lavoro!"

"Capisco!"  
Disse distaccata Natalia, parlare di lei le faceva sempre male.

"Ora ci siamo salutati, ora vattene per favore"

"Perché fai così?"

Chiese Vincenzo avvicinandosi e appoggiando la sua mano sul viso della donna, che si distaccò subito e gli diede le spalle.

"Vattene! Abbiamo già sbagliato una volta!"

L'uomo le si avvicinò cingendole la vita. Lei voleva liberarsi da quella presa ma non ci riusciva, non voleva. Lui le fece scorrere una mano sulla sua coscia nuda a causa della gonna.

"Smettila! Fermati!"

Disse con un tono poco convito di ciò che diceva.

"Fermami!"

Doveva fermalo ma non ci riuscì, lo lasciò fare e quando lui la voltò verso di lei e la baciò non fece di nuovo nulla. Era inebriata dal suo profumo, dalla sue labbra, dalla sua vicinanza.

Riuscì a distaccarlo un poco.

"Non possiamo! Non posso! Non è giusto!"

"Per chi non è giusto? Per noi? Io ti amo e tu mi ami! Ti ho vista fuori dal teatro, ho visto quella bambina … è una settimana che ci penso, quella è nostra figlia vero?"

Natalia stava piangendo con il viso chino, lui gentilmente lo sollevò e lei assentì con la testa.

"Avrei voluto correrti incontro, fermarti! Avrei voluto urlarti quanto ti amavo …"

"Smettila … te ne prego … smettila …"

"E' la verità! Perfino Dio ha premiato il nostro amore! La nostra unica notte, la più indimenticabile della mia vita ha creato un essere meraviglioso … nostra figlia!"

"Se ora andassimo fino in fondo, se stasera consumeremo il nostro amore, se stasera ti dicessi che ti amo … probabilmente non ti lascerei mai più andare via!"

"Allora dimmelo dolce amor mio! Dimmelo!"

Lei si allontanò bruscamente, piangeva e non riusciva a smettere. Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta della camera da letto quando lui violentemente le prese il braccio e la costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui.

"DIMMELO NATALIA! DIMMELO!"

Le lacrime scendevano incessanti paure, tristezza, amore, felicità tutte mischiate insieme in una miscela esplosiva di emozioni.

"Ti amo! Ti amo e non ho mai smesso! Rimani con me, non mi lasciare!"

Vicenzo sciolse lentamente la prese e l'abbracciò con tutta la sua tenerezza. Poi lentamente fece scivolare le spalline fini che le coprivano le spalle e con dolcezza infinita incominciò a baciarla. Lei si lasciò andare completamente ebbra di lui.

Sdraiati uno sopra l'altra i loro corpi danzarono tutta la notte mentre i loro cuori suonavano una dolce melodia solo per loro.

La mattina arrivò con arroganza troppo presto. Era Natale. Vincenzo e Natalia stringevano entrambi il proprio regalo il più bello che potessero desiderare. Il loro amore.

Appena si alzarono li aspettava un'altra bellissima sorpresa Anastasia stava aprendo i regali sotto l'albero, ma quando vide i propri genitori gli corse incontro felice. Vincenzo la prese in braccio e rimase colpito da quanto gli somigliasse, gli stesse occhi, le stesse labbra e gli stessi tratti mediterranei.

Anastasia corse poi di nuovo ad aprire i pacchi quando l'espressione di Natalia mutò dal felice al triste.

"Ehi! Cosa succede?"

Chiese preoccupato Vincenzo.

"Ora cosa succederà?"

L'uomo le prese le mani e la fece sedere sul divano.

"Ti devo dire una cosa Natalia? Ieri io non ho accompagnato all'aeroporto Benedetta perché doveva partire per lavoro …"

"Cosa? Non capisco …"

"Ci siamo lasciati! Lei se ne andata da casa mia! Ti ho detto così perché dovevo capire se tu mi amavi ancora!"

Gli occhi di Natalia divennero lucidi quando improvvisamente lo colpì allo stomaco.

"Ahia!"  
La donna fece l'aria imbronciata, prima di abbracciarlo piena di felicità.

Il Natale a quelle due persone aveva donato il più grande dei regali: il ritrovo della felicità, del proprio amore e di una figlia che ora avrebbero potuto crescere insieme come una vera famiglia.


End file.
